Veinticuatro horas
by Elenear28
Summary: No piensa admitirlo. No va a ponerle un nombre a lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos ahora y, mucho menos, a lo que viene pasándole desde hace meses. Lo único que sabe es que, si todo cuanto va a tener es esa noche, piensa aprovecharla al máximo. Regalo/Reto para Chia.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Regalo para Chia, porque la loveo y nunca me enteré de su cumpleaños el año pasado, así que aquí voy con tu reto:**

 **Pairing:** Kenkeru

 **Características** : Takeru lo ha notado. Por más que Ken quiera negarlo o esconderlo bajo los brazos de mujeres que no le aman o quieren disfrutar de su vieja fama. Por más que quiera disfrazar los "si" en "no". Por más que niegue que estaba mirándole. Por más que le cueste admitirlo incluso entre sus brazos.

 **Género** : Tu marcas el compás /O/

Te reto a ti: **¡Ele de mis amores! Dame el gustazo!**

* * *

 **Veinticuatro horas**

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dejando entrar el viento helado de los últimos días de un otoño que presagiaba un invierno particularmente cruento.

Takeru oyó primero las voces y las risas y, después, algo que le recordó el sonido que había hecho esa misma mañana cuando trataba de arreglar el sanitario que Daisuke había tapado, por tercera vez, en el departamento que compartían. Un sonido de succión francamente asqueroso.

Sujetó su taza de chocolate con tanta fuerza que casi se sorprendió por el hecho de que la cerámica no se rompiera entre sus dedos.

―Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Le dedicó una mueca a Hikari que, perceptiva como siempre, sonreía con una expresión plácida y tranquila.

―No tengo idea de a qué te refieres.

―Sí― dijo ella―, claro.

La campanilla de la cafetería volvió a sonar y, dos segundos después, Ken Ichijouji se dejó caer junto a Takeru en el sofá largo del que se habían apoderado desde que se habían mudado a la ciudad. Takeru se tomó su tiempo antes de alzar la mirada para ver a Ken y este, como siempre, desvió la mirada. Una sensación, casi virulenta, atacó el estómago del rubio cuando notó las marcas de labial sobre la barbilla de Ken. También tenía un arañazo en el cuello.

―Así que ¿una cita divertida?

Fue, por supuesto, Hikari, quien se encargó de terminar con el incómodo silencio.

Ken se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sobre de azúcar de la tacita sobre la mesa y empezaba a agitarlo entre sus dedos.

Había empezado unos cuantos meses atrás. El desfile interminable de chicas, cada una más boba que la otra, que habían aparecido como polillas atraídas hacia la luz o, en este caso, hacia Ken.

Takeru culpaba a la estúpida periodista que había encontrado un artículo viejo sobre Ken, el niño genio que había decidido darle la espalda a su arrollador talento y se había decantado por una vida normal. Había escrito una crónica de dos planas titulada "De niño genio a adulto genial: un día en la vida de un héroe" que, básicamente se trataba de la mujer siguiendo a Ken durante un día para luego, abusando tal vez un poco de hipérboles y metáforas, retratarlo como el epítome de un ideal, a todas luces, femenino.

A Takeru le habría gustado decirle que el abandono de Ken a su destino como héroe se debía, más bien, al proceso de purificación que había sufrido y que había desactivado la semilla de la oscuridad que se le había implantado en el cuello cuando era muy pequeño. Pero, le pareció que, primero, eso se podría ver como alguna forma de celos de su parte y que, a su vez, supondría abrir una vieja herida que no estaba muy seguro de si ya había sanado por completo para Ken.

Así que se había mordido la lengua. Hicieron una reunión de amigos y algunos, como Daisuke y Taichi, le tomaron el pelo a Ken por la forma en que la periodista lo había descrito. Otros, como Hikari, Sora y Miyako, se habían explayado en sus halagos.

Takeru había preferido no decir nada y Ken se había mostrado agradecido por ello. Ambos habían dado el tema por cerrado. Al menos por veinticuatro horas.

Veinticuatro horas. Ese fue el tiempo que tardó el maldito artículo en salirse de madre. En ese mismo sillón.

Estaban, como siempre, sentados ahí, intentando calentarse. Ken casi siempre tenía frío. Takeru suponía que era una secuela de haber estado tan sumergido en la oscuridad. Evitaba hablar de ello. Intentaba ayudar. A veces, insistía en intercambiar sus guantes con Ken, de manera que él aprovechara su calor corporal. Obviamente habría sido más sencillo calentarle tomándolo de las manos, pero, desde hacía ya bastante, Ken se mostraba cada vez más penoso, más esquivo.

Con él. Solo con él. Takeru lo había notado, era bueno observando.

El punto era que, un día después de la publicación del maldito artículo, una chica había irrumpido en su burbuja privada. Se había parado frente a ellos y, con solo un vistazo, Takeru había determinado que ella sería un problema.

Traía una falda corta rosa y botas que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, dejando una franja de piel, blanca y tersa, expuesta. Una sudadera con un cuello en V y una pañoleta con dibujos de unicornios anudada alrededor del cuello. Por algún motivo, le había desagradado desde el principio. Sin conocerla, sin que ella abriera siquiera la boca. Las cosas fueron a peor cuando, al abrirla, invitó a Ken a salir.

Así, sin venir a cuento. Él había dudado y entonces ella le había dicho que había leído su artículo en el periódico y le había soltado un discurso sobre como consideraba que los policías eran héroes sin capa o algo por el estilo.

A Takeru todo aquello se le antojó graciosísimo. Volteó a ver a Ken, como esperando que compartiera con él una sonrisa cómplice. En su lugar, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, celeste contra azul, el chico desvió la mirada y le sonrió. A ella. Y aceptó.

La chica aplaudió, emocionada y escribió su número en una servilleta. Ken prometió llamarla para ponerse de acuerdo. Y, cuando ella se marchó, actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Takeru se sintió traicionado, aunque le costó entender el por qué.

Pero lo cierto era que, durante años, él lo había notado. Las miradas sutiles, las mejillas sonrojadas, el temblor en los dedos.

¿Lo había dado por un hecho todo ese tiempo?

Apretó los dientes y él también hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si el hecho de que una chica que no conocían de nada lo acabara de invitar a salir y, más aún, que él le hubiera dicho que sí, fuera cosa de todos los días.

El problema fue que sí se volvió algo de todos los días.

La primera se llamaba Vindi, un nombre que a Takeru se le antojaba más adecuado para un venado para una chica. Luego apareció Rumy y a esta le siguieron Keiko, Tatsumi, Mika, Aiko, Cho, Dai, Ena, Gen, Jin, Hisa y Kame. A Takeru le avergonzaba un poco el poder recitar sus nombres sin siquiera esforzarse: Vindi, Rumy, Keiko, Tatsumi, Mika, Aiko, Chi, Dai, Ena, Gen, Jin, Hisa y Kame. Vindi, Rumy, Keiko, Tatsumi, Mika, Aiko, Chi, Dai, Ena, Gen, Jin, Hisa y Kame. Vindi, Rumy, Keiko, Tatsumi, Mika, Aiko, Chi, Dai, Ena, Gen, Jin, Hisa y Kame…

Era enfermizo.

Ken no había salido más de una vez con ninguna. Takeru estaba seguro de ello. Pero ahora, se la pasaba ocupado prácticamente todas las noches. Y, por algún motivo, ellas siempre lo acompañaban, cada maldita noche, a su cita en el café. Ken nunca las invitaba a unirse, pero estaban ahí, respirando su mismo aire, aún y cuando fuera apenas durante algunos minutos. Aún y cuando no estuviera seguro de si Ken hacía con ellas algo más que besarse.

Probablemente, si se lo preguntara, Ken le respondería con sinceridad. Y era, precisamente eso, lo que hacía que Takeru no se atreviera, ni en sueños, a hacerlo.

No sabía si estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta.

―¿Te vas a terminar eso?

Takeru le pasó los restos de su chocolate caliente sin necesidad de preguntar si estaba hablando con él. Ken disolvió dos sobres de azúcar en él y Hikari hizo una broma sobre si las donas en la estación de policía no le resultaban suficientes.

A Takeru le costó un poco unirse a las risas, pero, cuando Ken lo miró, se obligó a fingir una.

―¿Y bien? ¿Con quién estabas hoy? ― no había sido su intención que le saliera así, tan de golpe, su pregunta. Pero tampoco se excusó.

Ken parpadeó, pero, fiel a su costumbre, le respondió, sin titubeos:

―Su nombre es Kishi. Está estudiando…― hizo una pausa, como si le costara trabajo acordarse―, lo siento, lo he olvidado― en su defensa, Ken parecía auténticamente azorado por ello. Pero eso no hizo que a Takeru le pareciera mejor.

Vindi, Rumy, Keiko, Tatsumi, Mika, Aiko, Chi, Dai, Ena, Gen, Jin, Hisa, Kame y Kishi. Una chica más que agregar a una lista que ya resultaba demasiado larga.

Takeru se marchó temprano esa noche. Esquivando la mirada curiosa de Hikari y evitando, estratégicamente, el despedirse de Ken, que tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para no preguntarle que le pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos durmió particularmente bien, aunque Ken no estaba lo que se dice muy enterado del motivo por el cuál no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Al menos al principio, hasta que una gota de agua le humedeció la mejilla.

Un segundo ¿estaba llorando?

Una segunda gota, justo encima de su ceja derecha, le aclaró que no y apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar fuera de su cama antes de que lo que parecía ser una cascada cayera sobre su colchón.

Se quedó parado, con una mano sobre el apagador, preguntándose si encender la bombilla no lo dejaría en riesgo de ocasionar un incendio. Prefirió tomar el celular de su escritorio y encender la linterna. La apuntó hacia arriba, hacia el techo, y lo que vio, lo dejó frio: ahí donde se suponía que debía estar su techo, había un agujero enorme, del tamaño de una pelota de basquetbol y ¿era eso la bañera de su vecino?

Ken se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, con un dolor de cabeza latiendo detrás de los ojos.

…

―Ken se quedará con nosotros por unos cuantos días.

A Takeru casi se le resbaló de entre los dedos la caja de leche que había estado bebiendo, directamente del cartón, frente a la puerta abierta del refrigerador.

―¿Qué?

―¿No te has enterado? ―Daisuke se metió el cepillo de dientes a la boca―. Du apadtamento de ha idundado pod que du vedino odvidó dedad da dave de la badeda.

Takeru lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

―¿Podrias decirlo después de que escupas eso?

Daisuke escupió la espuma y se enjuagó:

―Dije que su apartamento se inundó. Al parecer, el vecino de arriba, el doctor, se quedó dormido mientras llenaba la bañera. El agua llegó hasta arriba y se derramó por el suelo. Y ya sabes que esos apartamentos nuevos están hechos prácticamente de papel. Al parecer, tendrán que cambiar todo el techo de la habitación. Iba a ir a un hotel, pero le he dicho que puede quedarse en el sofá y el sábado, cuando me vaya a Kyoto a ver a Miyako, se puede quedar en mi cuarto. Eso le dará el par de semanas que necesita.

―¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntar si yo estaba de acuerdo antes de invitarlo?

Daisuke se rió, como si Takeru le hubiese dicho algo muy gracioso.

―Debería llegar esta noche.

Takeru se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y suspiró.

Si alguien tenía su propio demonio personal, ese era él.

…

Las cosas no fueron demasiado mal, al menos al principio.

Ken había aparecido con comida para llevar y era casi odiosamente ordenado, de manera que, a pesar de tener a un tercer inquilino en casa, el apartamento se mantenía mucho más limpio que cuando solo eran ellos dos. Aunque claro, Daisuke era básicamente asqueroso.

Takeru hablaba poco y Ken no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho para molestarlo, pero, por su parte, casi resultaba relajante que éste apenas si le prestara atención.

Vale, eso era mentira. Lo estaba volviendo loco, pero definitivamente no iba a ser él quien se lo dijera.

A pesar de sentirse frustrado por el enojo unilateral de Takeru, Ken se comportó como el inquilino modelo. Ambos iban y venían en sus propios horarios. Y, sistemáticamente, ninguno de los dos se presentó a su cita diaria en la cafetería por tres días, a la espera, cada uno, de que el otro hiciera un reclamo y entonces poder tener una discusión que parecía llevar varios días posponiéndose.

El problema era que, como ambos se habían decantado por la misma estrategia, ninguno de los dos tenía motivos para ser quien iniciara porque no se enteraban de la ausencia del otro. Lo cual, básicamente, los estaba enloqueciendo.

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando, el sábado, una vez que Daisuke se había marchado hacia Kioto, Ken volvió a casa más temprano de lo usual.

Con una chica.

…

A Takeru la sangre pareció primero caérsele a los pies y luego, muy rápidamente, subir directamente hacia su cabeza. Estaba bastante seguro de que tenía que tratarse de eso porque, en alguna manera, todo lo que veía estaba rojo.

Pensó en armar una escena, ahí mismo, mientras Ken invitaba a la chica a sentarse en el maldito sofá que, a partir de esa noche, ya no sería su cama, porque tendría la de Daisuke, con las sábanas recién cambiadas, toda para él; sin embargo, se contuvo.

Cuando Ken llegó, Takeru había estado en la cocina, haciéndose un bocadillo para comer mientras estudiaba. Una vez que logró controlar sus impulsos, partió el pan en dos triángulos idénticos y cerró el bote de mayonesa y lo devolvió al refrigerador. Al mismo tiempo, Ken entró a la cocina y sacó un par de botellas de cerveza.

―Eso es mío.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Takeru, sin control alguno.

―¿Perdón?

―Dije que eso es mío.

―Daisuke me dijo que podía tomar lo que necesitara del refrigerador.

―Pues Daisuke debió aclararte cuales cosas eran suyas para regalar y cuáles no.

―¿Planeabas bebértelas esta noche? ―preguntó Ken―. Porque mañana pensaba ir a la tienda y…

Takeru lanzó una mirada al interior del refrigerador. Las dos botellas en la mano de Ken, firmemente sujetas por el cuello, eran las únicas que quedaban.

―Sí― replicó, arrebatándoselas.

―¿Las dos? ¿No se supone que hoy tienes que estudiar para el examen del lunes? ¿Planeas hacerlo estando ebrio?

Takeru rodó los ojos:

―¿Quién se emborracha con un par de cervezas?

―Pues tú― replicó Ken.

Era cierto, pero, por fortuna, Takeru ya tenía la cara roja por el enojo, así que no resultó notorio cuando las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosado.

―Entonces será mi problema ¿no? ― apretó las botellas contra su estómago y, con la mano libre, sujetó su plato.

Apenas si pudo escuchar a Ken disculpándose con su invitada antes de azotar la puerta.

…

Takeru no logró ponerse a estudiar esa noche.

Primero, porque solo para probar un punto, se bebió las dos cervezas prácticamente de golpe. Sin respetar la regla más importante antes de beber alcohol, especialmente para un peso ligero como él: nunca, jamás, beber con el estómago vacío.

El estómago se le revolvió unos diez minutos después y, como no quería hacer un papelón frente a Ken y la fulana que seguía en su salón, entonces vomitó, silenciosamente, o eso esperaba, en su papelera.

El bocadillo de jamón quedó intacto sobre su escritorio. Takeru se tumbó, con el rostro pegajoso y el estómago aún revuelto en su cama, a contemplar el techo y preguntarse por qué motivo Ken no había podido ahogarse con el agua que cayó del suyo.

Sin embargo, su malestar actual no fue nada cuando, a eso de las once, escuchó como el matiz de las risas que compartía Ken con la otra chica cambiaban sutilmente. Y entonces, en medio del silencio, Takeru escuchó como se abría y luego se cerraba una puerta.

Una parte, muy tonta, por cierto, de él pensó, con cierta esperanza, que se trataba de la puerta de la entrada. Hasta que las oyó. Las risas que venían del otro lado de la pared junto al cabecero de su cama.

Del cuarto de Daisuke. Ken estaba adentro ahora. Con la chica.

…

Fue como si, de repente, hubiera viajado a una dimensión alternativa. Una en la que su cuarto se conectaba, directamente, con un festival porno.

No importaban cuantas almohadas colocara sobre su cabeza o que se cubriera los oídos con los dedos hasta hacerse daño. Era como si alguien hubiera puesto dos enormes amplificadores justo junto a su cabeza. Unos que parecían emitir con particular fuerza los gemidos femeninos que provenían del otro lado de la pared.

Lo escucho todo o casi y, lo poco que no pudo escuchar, su increíble imaginación se dio a la tarea de rellenarlo.

En algún momento, estuvo seguro, pudo oír, inclusive, el sutil sonido que producía el aluminio al rasgarse y, luego, el breve murmullo del látex al desenrollarse.

Ninguna de las chicas, hasta ahora, había sido una amenaza, no una auténtica. ¿Qué tenía esta de especial?

Y entonces vino la guinda del pastel. El peor sonido de la noche: un gemido, esta vez de Ken, el sonido inequívoco de un hombre, corriéndose, con fuerza.

Se enderezó y jaló con el pie su papelera, sintiendo los espasmos del vómito, pero sin ser capaz de descargar nada. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se levantó y caminó, a trompicones, hacia el baño, se enjuagó la boca y se lavó los dientes, una y otra vez, como si eso pudiera, de alguna manera, limpiar la suciedad que sentía adherida a la piel y que parecía haber penetrado a través de cada poro.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió tomar un abrigo antes de salir, tal era su urgencia por, simplemente, alejarse de aquel maldito lugar, pero tuvo el buen tino de tomar su billetera. Tomó un taxi en cuanto salió del edificio y tuvo la suficiente consciencia como para escupirle al chofer la única dirección que se le ocurrió en ese momento: la de Hikari.

…

Ken no sabía qué clase de demonio le había poseído. Si de algo estaba muy seguro era de que las acciones que habían tenido lugar durante las últimas horas no habían sido suyas.

Observó a la chica dormir, completamente satisfecha, en la cama de Daisuke y, de nuevo, sintió asco. No de ella, era una chica preciosa y simpática. De hecho, le había caído bien.

Sentía asco de sí mismo. De lo que había hecho.

No sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado. Por más que se esforzara, por más que su pensamiento analítico hubiera mejorado gracias a su entrenamiento en la Academia, no conseguía ninguna explicación lógica para entender el motivo por el cual, desde hacía ya unos cuantos meses, Takeru parecía habérsele metido bajo la piel.

Había sido gradual, de eso estaba seguro. El nerviosismo, las mejillas calientes, las manos temblorosas. Las semanas en que él se había vuelto más cercano a Hikari y Ken había sospechado que, bajo aquella relación de mejores amigos, se ocultaba algo más. Los celos, viscerales, que había sentido contra ella, porque no se le ocurría ninguna otra palabra con la cual describir aquello que sentía; casi habían acabado con su amistad con la chica.

No había estado en lo correcto y, para su vergüenza, había sido la misma Hikari la que se lo había aclarado.

Se sentía avergonzado y aliviado a la vez.

Luego, de alguna manera, se habían volteado las tornas y había sido él quien había acabado saliendo con una chica tras otra, convencido de que, al menos una de ellas, conseguiría sofocar, al fin, la llama que parecía encendérsele en el pecho cada que lo veía a él.

Sabía que estaba obrando mal, él era una buena persona, pero había estado usando a cada una de esas chicas, tantas que ya ni siquiera recordaba todos sus nombres. Y esa noche había llegado demasiado lejos.

Se sintió físicamente enfermo cuando la chica― ¿cuál era su nombre? ―, se giró entre las sábanas sucias, completamente desnuda.

Había sido agradable, al menos en el momento, pero, mientras la penetraba, cuando ella había girado aquel grácil y delgado cuello para encontrar su boca con la suya, su mente le había hecho una mala jugada y, superpuesto sobre sus rasgos finos, Ken había visto los de Takeru.

Los ojos color avellana se habían teñido de celeste, los largos cabellos castaños se acortaron y se tornaron rubios. Y fue solo así, al creer que veía el rostro de Takeru, que Ken consiguió descargarse en su propio climax. Y estaba seguro de que el sonido, animal, que había salido de sus labios lo habían escuchado en todas partes, no digamos en el cuarto de al lado.

Resultaba repulsivo, completamente asqueroso.

…

Era domingo, así que, al día siguiente, cuando se hicieron las diez y aún no veía a Takeru en el apartamento, Ken pensó que se había quedado dormido. Hacia las doce, recordó que Takeru tenía un examen al día siguiente y, contrario a lo que le decía el sentido común, tocó la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Tocó más fuerte.

Nada.

Al final, giró el pomo. Se animó un poco al ver que se encontraba sin llave. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y la habitación olía fatal, pero Takeru no estaba ahí.

Ken arrugó la nariz y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

Olía a sudor y vómito.

Una inspección más cercana le hizo encontrar la fuente: la papelera metálica de Takeru. Reprimió una arcada e hizo la buena acción del día vaciando la papelera en el sanitario y luego lavándola con agua caliente. Tenía que recordarse el comprarles nuevos guantes de goma. Dudaba que alguna vez pudieran volver a usar esos. También lavó las sabanas y tendió la cama, intentando distraerse.

Se tragó la preocupación. Seguro que Takeru había ido a la farmacia o algo así. Su agitación aumentó cuando se hicieron las dos y luego las tres sin que Takeru volviera.

Lo llamó al móvil. Una vez, sin respuesta, luego otra y otra.

Le saturó el buzón y, cuando eso no fue suficiente, salió a buscarlo a las calles.

Pensó en escribirle a Hikari, a ver si sabía algo de él, pero se autoconvenció de que, si lo hacía, eso desataría una conversación bastante incómoda y el mayor problema era que ella, igual que lo era Takeru, era muy buena observando.

Así que pasó el resto de la tarde recorriendo calle tras calle. Primero en las farmacias que se encontraban, más o menos, a dos kilómetros a la redonda. Luego en las salas de emergencia de un par de hospitales y, finalmente, en cuanto restaurante se le ocurrió al que Takeru podía ir a comprarse una sopa.

Derrotado, casi a las siete, volvió a casa.

La llave giró, sin problema en la cerradura, cosa que le extrañó porque estaba acostumbrado a cerrar con llave.

Las llaves se le cayeron de la mano cuando, al abrir, encontró a Takeru sentado en el sillón, rodeado de apuntes, libros y resaltadores con colores neón. El primer impulso de Ken fue tomarlo por la pechera de la camisa y abrazarlo, aliviado porque se encontraba bien. El segundo fue, igual, tomarlo de la pechera de la camisa, pero sacudirlo por haberlo preocupado de esa manera.

Ninguno de los impulsos ganó el enfrentamiento, excepto, tal vez, el de cruzar la distancia entre la puerta y el sillón y tomar a Takeru de la camisa. El tejido se sentía suave y cálido contra sus manos. Ni lo sacudió ni lo abrazó tampoco. En su lugar, estampó sus labios contra los de él.

Takeru reaccionó, tal y como lo esperaba, con sorpresa. Al menos al principio. Abrió la boca en un jadeo que fue rápidamente silenciado por Ken. Por un actuar dominante que nunca había visto en él, a excepción de aquella época, oscura y casi olvidada, en que él había sido el Digimon Káiser. Sus manos eran duras, insistentes y exigían un dominio que Takeru no estaba dispuesto a entregarle.

Especialmente cuando recordaba los sonidos que había tenido que escuchar al otro lado de la pared.

Lo apartó de un empujón.

―Pero ¿a ti qué demonios te pasa?

Takeru tenía las mejillas rojas y Ken no estaba cien por ciento seguro de si lo que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara de esa forma fuera el enojo o algo más.

―¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado?

―La última vez que me fije, estabas muy ocupado en el cuarto de Daisuke.

―¿Celoso? ―la pregunta había salido sin el permiso de Ken, pero, de todas maneras, cuando la hizo, no se arrepintió.

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Es por eso por lo que te has molestado conmigo? ¿Estás celoso?

―¿De qué? ¿De qué tienes a un ejército de idiotas detrás de una historia antigua?

En una forma muy retorcida, a Ken le pareció mejor el estar ahí, gritándose con Takeru, que volver a la forma en que habían estado tratándose entre ellos dos días atrás, cuando él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

―No de mí― soltó Ken, entre dientes―, de ellas.

―Serás… ―Takeru se aproximó y, por un momento, Ken pensó que iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara, tal y como lo había hecho cuando ambos eran aún niños.

No lo hizo, en su lugar, lo sujetó por el cuello. Un paso, dos pasos hacia atrás y entonces se golpeó la espalda, a la altura de los riñones, con la encimera que separaba la sala de la cocina. Y ahora era Takeru quien lo besaba.

No era correcto, no era lógico… no podía ser cierto.

Aun así, esta vez, mientras sus labios entraban en contacto, era como dejar caer una chispa sobre un barril de pólvora.

No eran juegos artificiales, no era, ni de lejos, algo tan bonito. Porque Takeru estaba furioso con él y Ken no se le quedaba atrás. Porque lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho, por haber convertido su controvertida bondad en un recuerdo del pasado, por haberlo orillado a usar a esa pobre chica de la manera en que…

Su enojo y sus recriminaciones se van de su cabeza, junto con el oxígeno.

Y entonces ambos se convirtieron en una maraña de extremidades, de lenguas y labios y dientes. Ken no sabe lo que pasará dentro de una hora y, mucho menos, lo que pasará por la mañana. No sabe ni siquiera lo que va a pasar dentro de los próximos cinco minutos, si es que alguno de los dos recupera el puto sentido común.

Lo cierto era que no le importaba.

No piensa admitirlo. No va a ponerle un nombre a lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos ahora y, mucho menos, a lo que viene pasándole desde hace meses. Lo único que sabe es que, si todo cuanto va a tener es esa noche, piensa aprovecharla al máximo.

La camiseta de Takeru, vieja, estirada y desgastada, sale con facilidad por encima de su cabeza. No tiene tanta suerte con el cinturón, tal vez porque sus dedos tiemblan demasiado, tal vez porque Takeru no se queda quieto.

Jadea y gruñe. ¿Es Takeru o es él?

No le podría importar menos. Sus uñas, que apenas si tienen una delgada punta blanca, se las arreglan para dejar marcas paralelas en la parte baja de su espalda, cuatro líneas rojizas que no llegan a sangrar, pero que hacen que Takeru abra la boca en un grito silencioso, mitad placer, mitad dolor.

Cuando Ken sigue siendo incapaz de soltar la hebilla del cinturón, las manos de Takeru dejan de tironearle el pelo y, en su lugar, se unen a las suyas, apartándolas de un manotazo y encargándose de lanzar al suelo, con un sonido que corta el aire y que le recuerda al que hacía el látigo del káiser, el pedazo de cuero marrón.

El botón del jeans resulta pan comido y, cuando baja la cremallera, Takeru parece darse cuenta de que el juego está demasiado desequilibrado.

Los botones de la camisa de Ken salen despedidos en un montón de direcciones. Una lástima, le gustaba esa camisa, la gente decía que hacía juego con sus ojos, pero, justo ahora, no le importa en lo absoluto. Takeru demuestra tener una mayor pericia que él al momento de quitarle el cinturón y, aún más cuando, al bajarle los pantalones, enreda los dedos alrededor del elástico de su ropa interior. Las dos prendas bajan juntas a un ritmo endemoniadamente lento.

El aire se atasca en su garganta y siente que las rodillas le flaquean un poco al sentirse expuesto, vulnerable. Pero Takeru es justo y, cuando la tela se arremolina alrededor de los tobillos de Ken, él dirige sus manos a sus propias caderas, liberándose de la última prenda que oculta su desnudez.

Ahora, su boca se encuentra totalmente seca. Había pasado negándoselo por meses. Había intentado convencerse de otras cosas por semanas, escondiendo sus anhelos en cuerpos femeninos sin rostro y, después, descargando su deseo en uno al que su mente disfrazó de Takeru.

Ya no necesita disfraces. No va a admitirlo, al menos no todavía. No está listo, no para las etiquetas. Pero, sin importar qué, sabe que lo desea. Lo quiere, ahora.

Como siguiendo un instinto que le viene de muy adentro, se encuentra a si mismo agachándose, hasta que queda de rodillas.

Nunca se había visualizado a sí mismo en esa posición o, al menos, no con un escenario como ese. El mismo instinto que lo puso ahí, hace que sus manos se aferren a su cintura para luego descender, hasta anclarse en el punto en que la espalda pierde su nombre. Alza la mirada, tan solo por un instante, pero eso instante es suficiente. Le permite ver el rostro de Takeru y, más que eso, el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos también.

Eso es todo lo que necesita, su boca se abre y lo demás… lo demás es historia.

…

Takeru despierta y comprueba, aliviado, que no está en su cuarto ni, mucho menos, en el de Daisuke. Ambos tienen recuerdos demasiado desagradables que no datan ni siquiera de veinticuatro horas atrás.

Veinticuatro horas.

Está envuelto en la manta más suave y calientita del mundo y, cuando se mueve, la manta se enrolla más a su alrededor.

Los recuerdos de la noche caen sobre él como el golpe de un martillo de neumático y, entonces, empiezan a dolerle partes de su cuerpo de las que, hasta ahora, no había sido demasiado consciente.

Sus acciones y decisiones caen sobre él de manera inevitable y, curiosamente, no se arrepiente de nada.

Se gira, con tanta agilidad como puede en el estrecho sofá en que ambos están recostados y contempla el rostro tranquilo de Ken.

Puede que no se lo haya dicho y que pase aún mucho tiempo para que suceda, que ni siquiera anoche, en sus brazos, haya sido capaz de admitirlo. Pero Takeru lo sabe. Y puede esperar. Esperará hasta que lo admita.

Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo el agradecerle a Hikari por sus consejos. Dejarse llevar sí que tenía sus ventajas.

Con un gemido, se acomoda mejor, apoyando la mejilla sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos.

Que Ken lidie con esto más tarde. Sonríe. Puede que, inclusive, sea algo divertido de ver.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado, Chia cariño! Ha venido con atrasado porque cierta persona no me había dicho que cumplía años en noviembre, pero igual va con todo el cariño de mi alma.**

 **Te quiero muchísimo y espero que el reto haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas.**

 **Con amor, E.**


End file.
